Hero Factory Team Directory
The Hero Factory Team Directory is a file that all members of hero factory have access to, this includes the call centre which use it the most. It also can be used when heroes need backup, the can open up the Hero Factory Team Directory and select who they need, the request goes to the call centre and the assistance is sent. The directory is split into two different sections, the standard team section which contains the teams which are named after letters of the greek alphabet and the specialised team section which contains the teams which are not named after greek letters. With specialised Hero Factory projects, they are usually placed within the specialised team section of the list, but some can be found within the standard team section. In a update of the Hero Factory Team Directory, the team manager of each and every team within the file was included. The reason for this was because of legal reasons issued by the Makuhero Government, the actual reason was if a hero went rouge, he or she could be tracked back to the team manager and the police would know who to question. Standard Teams Alpha Teams (A) Alpha 1 *Preston Stormer *Dunkan Bulk *Jimi Stringer *William Furno *Mark Surge *Natalie Breez *Julius Nex *Nathan Evo *Rocka Βeta Teams (B) Beta 1 (Dragon Shifter Prodject) Team Manager: Dr Pandante Botaglove *Steven Flame *Sam Grounder *Alexander Flood *Matthew Iceberg *Scott Flash *Jack Grounder (rouge) *Samantha Vine Gamma Teams (Γ) Gamma 1 *Skid Slinger *James Sorcer Delta Teams (Δ) Delta 1 Team Manager: Mr Rfjfrf *Stealth Stalker *Michael Firetorch (missing) *John Onyx (unoperational) Delta 2 Team Manager: Mr Tahu TKP *Stealth Stalker *Mike Rustler *Jayko Justice *Jimi Missile *Nexus Beam Delta 3 Team Manager: Dr Bob27 *Darren Grudge *Georgina Scope *Jay Ratchet Delta 4 *Tom Knight *Scott Trooper *Jenny Sharp *Sam Clank *Anna Thorne *Jay Ratchet *Patrick Gust *Kate Roscoe (formerly) Delta 9 *Lucas Valor *Emily Wise *Nathan Slick Delta 47 Team Manager: Mr Shadow Wolfhount *Soldon Armor *Riaso Wolf *Alex Hunter *Candra Crystal *Renna Green *Tiffany Roboxis Epsilon Teams (Ε) Zeta Teams (Ζ) Zeta 6 *Lucas El *Ness Vector *Luke Scout *Samuel Spike *Holly Duska *Micheal Dunkan *Noah Eston *Sarah Sini *Rico Firal *Jhon Seige *Simon Blasen *Phillip Crest *Ashton Meleka *Julian Flast *Sam Dulti *Joseph Lenker *David Shotgunner *Joseph Aeri *Alex Wensler *Ben Scoper *Jack Mendel Eta Teams (Η) Theta Teams (Θ) Iota Teams (I) Kappa Teams (Κ) Lambda Teams (Λ) Lambda 16 Team Manager: Mr Zany De Woop *Leann Duskstealth *Aphrodite Sunder *Mariana Ember *Tesla Lightfoot (unoperational) Lambda 17 Team Manager: Mr Zany De Woop *Nathaniel Intercept *Colin Rush *Terrence Ballista Mu Teams (Μ) Nu Teams (N) Xi Teams (Ξ) Omicron Teams (Ο) Omnicron 501 *Thomas Burstone *Steve Thunder *Amy Viper *Ethan Shadow Pi Teams (Π) Rho Teams (Ρ) Stigma Teams (Σ) Tau Teams (Τ) Tau 4 Team Manager: Mr Chinese "Bub" Legolas *Caine Tungsten *Dustin Cyclops *Atlas Ironside *Kaixin Utopia *Xaedan Smokestack *Moya Barracuda *Karaleinne Cerebrum *Vyander Clockwork *Kaylenna Whisper *Diandra Autopsy *Axel Faultline *Karin Soulweaver *Valentina Jinx *Thornton Conflux (honourary) Upsilon Teams (Υ) Phi Teams (Φ) Chi Teams (X) Psi Teams (Ψ) Omega Teams (Ω) Omega 1 *Robroto *Blazer *Moonfire *Brain Blaster Omega 5 *Backbiter *John Iceblast *Tony Spark (unoperational) *Donald Starbeam *Jason Firehawk *Percy Switchblade (rouge) *Keegan Acidonn *Matthew Fireblast Specialised Teams (Free to edit, just don't mess with other people's teams)